The present invention is directed to pest management and more particularly to controlling a route of travel of crawling vermin, particularly crawling arthropods (including crawling insects) by interrupting their route of travel.
The present invention provides a safe, ecological approach to controlling arthropods. It promotes environmentally-sound methods that employ point source (e.g., point of entry) physical and biological controls versus sole reliance on atomizing, spraying, and broadcasting of chemicals to keep crawling pest populations at tolerable levels. The invention also avoids the mess and toxic exposure associated with prior art pest management apparatus, systems and methods. It also satisfies the U.S. Government""s mandate of a 50% reduction in the use of sprayed and broadcasted chemicals by the year 2000.
Crawling insect arthropods can cause serious damage in a variety of different environments. For example, crawling arthropods can bite and/or cause the spread of disease among humans and animals. The pests can also crawl into enclosed spaces where they congregate, nest, and excrete fecal matter, all of which can clog and disrupt the efficient operation of equipment. For example, arthropods can invade and clog virtually any type of conduit as well as telephone junction boxes, electrical boxes, or any enclosed space. Furthermore, crawling arthropods, such as ants, are a problem in that they crawl to invade unenclosed areas where they are unwanted, in or out of doors. Some of the arthropods spread disease while others bite or sting humans and animals. There is a need to prevent ants and other crawling arthropods from progressing in their route of travel to spaces or areas where they are unwanted.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a novel barrier against arthropods or other vermin from crawling unto an object.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the invention, a holder for isolating an article from a surface is comprised of a receiving member for retaining an article in a position removed from a surface. A crawling arthropod deterring component is applied at least adjacent a lower periphery of the receiving member. A base, situated below the receiving member, supports and stabilizes the receiving member and distributes a load applied by the retained article.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a holder for isolating an article from a surface is comprised of a receiving member that is adapted for retaining an article in a position removed from a surface. The receiving member includes a facade that defines an opening therethrough. An axial connector extends down from the opening defined in the receiving member facade and terminates in a base. The base supports and stabilizes the receiving member. An arthropod deterring component is applied to or on an underside of the facade for impeding a route of travel of crawling arthropods. A separately removable adapter which has a plug portion is adapted for engaging receipt within the axial connector.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, there is a method for impeding a route of travel of crawling arthropods. An arthropod deterring component is applied to a receiving member supported by a base. The arthropod deterring component is shielded from environment factors. An object that is to be protected from crawling arthropods is supported by the receiving member. Crawling arthropods are deterred from progressing to the object because the arthropod deterring component is placed in their route of travel to the object.
A principal advantage the invention is that by appropriate placement of the device, one is able to interrupt the route of travel of crawling arthropods so that they are unable to travel into areas or onto surfaces where they are unwanted.
Another advantage of the invention is that only a minimum amount of arthropod deterring ingredient is required. Preferably, the arthropod deterring ingredient is impregnated into an expandable soft polymeric material which is applied to the underside of the receiving member.
Yet another advantage of the invention resides in the versatility of the device. The device can be used in a variety of situations and to protect a wide variety of objects from arthropod infestation. Various adapters can be used to accommodate differently shaped objects or articles.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is its ability to deter crawling arthropods and impede their route of travel. The device is portable and can be moved from place to place without destroying or interrupting the effect of the active ingredient.
The barrier of the present invention is long lasting and provides an economical alternative to prior art methods for controlling crawling arthropods in specific areas at point source. It can be used to prevent arthropods from crawling onto cots, bed frames, barbecue grills, incubators, food preparation tables, pellets, picnic tables, outdoor furniture, laboratory storage or rearing racks, banquet tables, play pens, cribs and nursery room furniture, pet food bowls, and a multitude of other objects. It can also be used in recreation vehicle and camping applications, for military applications as well as hospital and healthcare applications. The provision of an adapter that conforms to an object to be protected from crawling arthropods enables the base of the subject invention to be applicable to any number of environments. The device can be used in other situations not mentioned here.
Still other advantages and benefits of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding of the following detailed description.